The invention is directed to a harness board fixture and, more particularly, to a harness board fixture that mountably receives an automatic cable tie tool used to apply a cable tie to a wire bundle positioned on the fixture. The harness board fixture may also mountably receive a push mount to which the cable tie may be applied by the automatic cable tie tool.